fategrandorderfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Жанна д'Арк (Альтер)
Эта статья о 5 Жанне д'Арк (Альтер). Другие версии: 4 Жанна д'Арк (Альтер) (Санта Лили). 4 Жанна д'Арк (Берсеркер Альтер). 5 Жанна д'Арк. 5 Жанна д'Арк (Арчер). Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= |-| Навык NPC Рулера= Пассивные навыки Слуга Игрока= |-| NPC Рулер= Благородный фантазм Слуга Игрока= Блокирует ему возможность получать положительные эффекты (1 заклинание). |overchargeeffect = Проклинает его на 5 ходов. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Урон от Проклятия + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 1000 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 2000 |c5 = 2500 }} |-| NPC Рулер= Урон + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Защита - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Видео= |-| Видео (Костюм)= |-| Видео (NPC)= Вознесение |10}} |12 = |10}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |10}} |32 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |10}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |10}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |12}} |41 = |12}} |51 = |12}} |61 = |15}} |71 = |15}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) Биография Доступность была доступна для призыва во время: Факты *Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) was an Enemy only in Orleans Main Quest. She was previously a 4★ Ruler-type enemy-only Servant in the game's code with a maximum ATK of 9804 and HP of 11137 respectively. She is made obtainable after Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits event. *She has the highest ATK values out of all servants. *She shares the exact HP values at maximum with Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter). *She received Battle Sprite Update on Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits Rerun Lite Ver, 10 January 2018 Update. *She received her first Costume Dress Wicked Dragon Witch ver. Shinjuku 1999 on the Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits Redux Lite Ver. Изображения Saint Graphs= JeanneAlter1.png|Стадия 1 JeanneAlter2.png|Стадия 2 JeanneAlter3.png|Стадия 3 JeanneAlter4.png|Стадия 4 Jalter 1999 Costume.png|Грешная Драконья Ведьма вер. Синдзюку 1999 Jalter_Aprilfool.png|День Дурака Jeanne_Ruler_Alter.jpg|Враг Рулер |-| Иконки= Jeannealtericon.png|Стадия 1 JeanneAlterStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 JeanneAlterStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 JeanneAlterFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 JeanneAlterCostume01.png|Грешная Драконья Ведьма вер. Синдзюку 1999 jeannealtericonold.png|Орлеан NPC (Неофицильная) |-| Спрайты = JeanneDArcAlterSprite1New.png|Стадия 1 JeanneDArcAlterSprite2New.png|Стадия 2 JeanneDArcAlterSprite3New.png|Стадия 3 Jalter_shinjuku_sprite.png|Грешная Драконья Ведьма вер. Синдзюку 1999 S106 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S106 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S106 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) S106 card servant cos1.png|Командная Карта (Грешная Драконья Ведьма вер. Синдзюку 1999) Jeannealtersprite1.png|Стадия 1 (Старая) Jeannealtersprite2.png|Стадия 2 (Старая) Jeannealtersprite3.png|Стадия 3 (Старая) Npc_jalter.png|Враг Рулер Jalter_skill.png|Использование навыка Jalter_np.png|Использование NP Jalterflag.png|Модель Le Grondement de la Haine Jaltersword.png|Черный Меч Святой Екатерины |-| Эмоции= Jalter 1.png|Стадия 1 Jalter 2.png|Стадия 2 Jalter Shinjuku 1.png|Грешная Драконья Ведьма вер. Синдзюку 1999 Jalter Ruler.png|Враг Рулер Jalter Shinjuku 2.png|Платье Синдзюку |-| Эссенции= Empieta.png|Empieta Holy_Night_Dinner.png|Holy Night Dinner JeanneFanClubSet.png|Jeanne Fan Club Set JalterVACE.png|Self-Destruct Choco with Massive Explosion CE704.png|New Beginning FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) |-| Другое= Jeanne d'Arc Alter 01.png|Фигурка из Fate/Grand Order Duel, Часть 3 Jeanne d'Arc Alter 02.png|Фигурка из Fate/Grand Order Duel, Часть 3